el alcohol es la excusa
by sweeney00x
Summary: las fiestas de pinkie han cambiado, esto puede traer muchos hechos curiosos, quizás mañana ya no lo recuerdes pero ¿que importa? después de todo, ebrio no cuenta. (my little pony humanizado y con escenas de mayores). xd rainbow y pinkie pie.


**Holo, ahora vengo con un fanfic de mi shipping favorito xd rainbow y pinkie, este fic contiene escenas sexuales y no es apto para el publico que no es pervertido. **

**En este contexto las ponys serian humanas y bien desarrolladas ya xD (tipo entre 20 y 22 años) por lo tanto no es lo mismo que en equestria girl, también tengo que decir que conservan sus poderes y sus habilidades para volar sea el caso. Asi que los dejo con el fic**

**(my Little pony no me pertenece, y lo aclaro ahora para que no me vengan con demandas xD) **

El alcohol fue la excusa

Las chicas de equestria ya estaban bastante maduras, el tiempo conlleva sus cambios y por supuesto aumenta las hormonas.

Las fiestas de pinkie pie ya no eran las mismas, se podría decir que ahora se iban de parranda, tragos, bares y noches de baile interminable.

Twilight como siempre llevaba la responsabilidad por ser la mas madura en el sentido de los cuidados y se sabe controlar.

Rarity sofisticada no tomaba mas que Martini o vodka caros y por supuesto no bailaba con cualquiera.

Fruttershy pocas veces tomaba ya que su paladar no estaba acostumbrado, pero también porque era muy ingenua y se emborrachaba muy rápido.

A diferencia de estas tres chicas habían otras a quienes siempre se llevaban arrastrando

Pinkie pie se dejaba llevar por el glamour de la fiesta, la música y por supuesto los tragos de diferentes colores, nunca se sabe cuánto aguante puede llegar a tener pero la excusa era "siempre hay que probar algo nuevo", después de todo pinkie era simplemente pinkie.

Applejack y rainbow dash competían para ver cual de las dos tenía mas aguante comenzando su noche siempre con tequila y wiskey puritano.

Por supuesto applejack tenia mas aguante por su fuerza y su fuerte estomago de campo, en cambio de rainbow por ser una buena deportista necesitaba cuidarse mas de lo que ella tenia en mente y por lo tanto a final de la noche se la veía siempre jodiendo a los demás o bailando en alguna mesa.

Cosa que pinkie pie disfrutaba, ya que para ella era una alegría poder hacer el ridículo con compañía.

Esta noche en particular rainbow se había emborrachado mas de la cuenta, se encontraba recostada sobre la mesa del bar con un vaso de vodka discutiendo con el barman.

-tee digo idiot-ta eje… yo so-y la mas rápida de todo este lugar- decía dirigiendo su mirada amenazante pero confundida al barman que veía doble.

-ehmn, si aja… creo que deberías buscar a tus amigas.- este no se inmuto, solo seguía limpiando algunos vasos y atendiendo a otros.

-mi-mis a-amigas te te…te van a golpear discord!- se levanto e iba a golpearlo a punto de causar un desastre cuando fue detenida en el momento.

-je! A donde vas pequeña dashie, no hagas locuras que esas son cosas mias- la chica rosada detuvo en seco su puño, sorprendentemente a veces pinkie suele ser mas rápida que dashie.

- pinkie detengamos a discord juntas…- se abalanzo sobre pinkie apuntando al barman quien se encontraba totalmente agotado de todo esto con cara de pocos amigos.

- ohhh okey pero mejor vamos a casa a buscar los elementos de la armonía (sarcasmo)- pinkie tenía en sus brazos a rainbow, había tomado pero aun se podía mantener en pie y consiente.

Busco entre la multitud, twiligth no se veía por ningún lado, quizás estaba "ocupada" con alguien, rarity se encontraba charlando con algunos tipos para ese momento es mejor no entrometerse y mientras que applejack consolaba a fluttershy quien estaba asustada y borracha.

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos juntas después de todo…- como pudo cargaba la mitad del cuerpo de rainbow, esta caminaba muy torpe y al mismo tiempo entorpecía a pinkie, lo que le causaba mucha gracia el estado en que se encontraban ambas.

Caminaron un rato bajo la noche, estaba fría y ya estaban llegando a la casa de rainbow, el único lio era el tener que volar para llegar y no necesariamente se encontraba en un estado donde pudiera hacerlo.

-crees que puedas llegar allá?- pinkie apunto el cielo donde se encontraba su nube, ranbiow miro y con suerte pudo responder con sonidos poco comprensibles.

A pinkie no le quedo otra que llevarla a su casa donde arrendaba con los cakes, para ella no era un lio, sería como una pijamada solo que rainbow no estaba necesariamente consciente de ello.

Al llegar subieron de manera lenta y ruidosa al cuarto, recostó a rainbow sobre su cama quedando relativamente inconsciente, la rosada comenzó quitándole los zapatos y los pantalones que llevaba puestos, luego pinkie se dio vuelta para buscar su pijama y comenzar a desvestirse.

Al momento de que pinkie se quitaba la ropa de espaldas a rainbow, esta comenzó a reaccionar aun bajo los efectos del alcohol pero un poco mas lucida que hace un rato.

Miraba detenidamente la espalda de pinkie iluminada solo por la lámpara rosada del cuarto, comenzó a sonrojarse lentamente, se encontraba confundida pero eso no le importo ya que era un lugar cómodo para observarla.

Pinkie al girar noto que rainbow se encontraba sentada sobre su cama y la miraba mientras se cambiaba, eso la incomodo un poco pero, curiosa se acerco a la chica de pelos multicolores para preguntarle cómo se encontraba, fue un error ya que aun no se colocaba la playera y solo tenia el brasier puesto, se notaba toda su silueta y a pocos centímetros de rainbow le pregunta.

-te encuentras bien?- miro fijamente a rainbow y sin poder reaccionar la otra ya la había sujetado de las muñecas firmemente para plantarle un beso repentino.

Se separaron al instante confundidas las dos pero eso no detuvo a rainbow para atraer mas cerca a pinkie, apegando su cuerpo al de ella.

-rainbow no sabía que te gustaba jugar de esa manera.- reía pinkie pero sonrojada de todas formas.

- ni te imaginas como me encanta este juego.- la cara de rainbow cambio a una mas pervertida y levanto con fuerza a pinkie para colocarla sobre ella, ambas se encontraban sobre la cama, rainbow sin pantalones y pinkie sin playera.

Las manos de rainbow siempre cambiaban de lugar recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la chica de rosado quien solo se dejaba tocar, de ves en cuando se acercaba para lamer su cuerpo, mejor que como un caramelo, y otras para que se besaran jugueteando con la lengua un buen rato mientras rainbow manoseaba sus pechos bien pronunciados.

La chica de múltiples colores se canso de estar abajo y con la misma fuerza que uso de un principio la giro dejando a pinkie a su merced, sujetaba sus muñecas para que no respondiera, la besaba y lamia por donde mas le complaciera, luego de tanto rose siguieron con quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudas.

Rainbow acariciaba el entrepiernas de pinkie, la rosada gemía de placer.

-ohh si rainbow, dale mas profundo con esos dedos, saca mi azúcar.- rainbow se desconcentraba ante las cosas que decía pinkie, entre esos unas series de bromas con glaseado, chocolate, el tener que meter bastones de dulces hasta que se canso de aguantar la risa y la amordazó con la primera prenda que encontró.

-veamos ahora como podrás distraerme…- al momento se fue acercando lentamente a la "princesa rosa" de pinkie para introducir su lengua y sentir todos los dulces sabores de la chica rosada quien ahora gemía solamente, le gustaba tanto que a veces agarraba de los cabellos a rainbow para presionarla mas contra ella y sentir mas profundamente su lengua que turnaba con sus dedos mojados para introducir a momentos.

Ya después de terminar abajo y subir para encontrar una muy agitada pinkie, le tocaba a la rosada para complacerla, se quito lo que tenía en la boca y comenzó a manosear todo el interior de rainbow quien exigía rudeza dentro de ella con los dedos, todos los fluidos sexuales se mezclaban junto al aroma dulce del lugar.

Ya se encontraban dispuestas al último paso para juntar sus partes mas intimas y proceder al roce que llamamos en algunos países como "tijeras", los gemidos se escuchaban por la habitación, fueron minutos agradables y placenteros hasta que al fin ambas compartieron un mismo orgasmo y cayeron abrazadas sobre la cama.

El último beso pasional de la noche y luego a dormir.

***dia siguiente**

La luz del dia se colaba por la ventana, llegando directamente a la cara de rainbow, por la noche anterior de tantos tragos, fue algo muy molesto para ella, después de todo se encontraba con la resaca, se incorporo al momento para descubrir que no se encontraba en su habitación, estaba en otro lugar conocido y luego un flash de recuerdos golpearon su cabeza.

Todo habría sido un sueño de no ser por quien se encontraba durmiendo junto a ella.

-pinkie…- fue lo último que dijo, ya recordaba todo y al preciso momento que la nombrada se despertaba.

-buenos días.- saludo pinkie – quieres desayunar?.- para ella no era algo sorprendente ni trascendental.

-eh… ok- rainbow sonrojada ante pinkie veía como esta tranquilamente se levantaba desnuda para luego proceder a buscar una bata y vestirse en frente sin ningún pudor, no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima en todo momento, hasta que luego se dio cuenta que se encontraba completamente desnuda también.

Se cubrió lo más pronto con las sabanas para esconder su sonrojo.

-por celestia…- y lo último que se limito a decir fue, -y todo por culpa del alcohol.

**Bien! Termine al fin esto, me encanta este shipping y como no veía muchos de rainbowpie me dedique a escribir uno que si bien tiene buenas criticas podría continuarlo o dejarlo hasta aca xD de cualquier forma aun tengo muchas ideas como para seguir… eso es todo, chau!**


End file.
